Evil
by Goddes-of-Moon
Summary: After Brittany turned 16, strange things started to happen around her. She also found out that she was the princess of the Dark Warriors. Will she be able to complete her quest in defeating evil, or would she be tempted to join it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

His arrival at my birthday party was like a kick in the gut. He was standing at the door, wearing a black blazer over a white t-shirt and jeans, hiding well-defined muscles. He was standing by the front door, gorgeous green eyes scanning for something as he ran a hand through his dark hair. A cold shiver ran down my spine as his gaze fell on me. His piercing green eyes turned confused, and then recognition hit him, and he was coming towards me.

_Who was he?_

"Brit," Kayla, my best friend of five years, grabbed my arm and pulled me through the crowd towards the kitchen. "There's one last thing Rachel and I made for you for your birthday." She was so excited, like a child finally getting a lollipop. "You're going to love it!" I peered out at the crowd and was surprised to be a little disappointed that the handsome stranger was gone.

We arrived at the kitchen. The dining table was decorated with my favorite color; blue. Blue paper cups, blue paper plates, blue balloons, blue presents, and the biggest blue cake I've ever seen. It read: _Happy Birthday, Brittany. We love you. _A tear escaped my large blue eyes as I realized that my best friends had done so much to make my birthday the best I've ever had. I hugged Rachel and Kayla like I've never had and wiped the tear away. They patted my back and pushed me towards the cake. The blaring music softened as the clock stroked 12.

"Happy birthday, Brittany!" the guests shouted in unison. I was about to make a wish when a certain dark-haired caught my eye.

It was that stranger. He grinned so wide at me that I felt like I was melting. Right at that moment, I knew what to wish for.

_I wished for a guy, who would smile at me like that and would always treat me like a princess._

That night, as I was getting ready for bed, there was a knock on the door. My mom popped into the room, looking like a supermodel even in her bunny pajamas. She seemed surprised to see me still awake and half-naked. I quickly put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"Brittany," my mom began. She had the most gorgeous red hair ever and I was jealous she didn't pass that down to me. Her features were completely different from mine. She had once told me I was the exact replica of my late father. I've never seen nor asked to see his picture before, so I couldn't be sure.

My mom made herself comfortable at the edge of my queen-sized bed, while I sat cross-legged on the bed, leaning against the pillows. She took a deep breath. "First of all, happy birthday, Brittany, you're finally sixteen…" She reached into the pocket of her pajamas and took out a blue box. "It's finally time for me to tell you everything." She placed the box into my hands. "Open it," she ordered.

I lifted the lid off the box and gasped. It was a glistening crown. A perfect circle, it was the size of my palm. It sparkled with expensive-looking jewels. I looked up at the green eyes of my mother. "This must be expensive! I told you not to get me anything."

She shook her head. "Listen carefully. I'm going to tell you everything." I nodded. She continued, "On this very day, sixteen years ago, I was sitting by the fireplace downstairs reading a good book. Then, I heard a knock on the door, and wondered who that was so late at night. I opened the door and saw this dark-haired, dark-eyed man. He had the same hair color as you; black, with a hint of blue." She tugged at my own blue-black hair. Then, she got back into the story. "That man… His name was Ethan Abrams, and he was wearing this dark brown robe, with a hood. Beside him, there was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Her name was Elena. She had white-blond hair, rosy cheeks and blue, blue eyes. She was also wearing the same brown-hooded robe. You look just like her, except for the hair."

Wait, what? "Are you saying, this Ethan and Elena… Are they my…my parents? And you…you're not my mom?" I interrupted. She nodded slightly. "Are they still alive?"

"I don't know, honey. I'm not in contact with them." She continued, "Elena had this bundle of cloth she was carrying and she practically begged me to take you in. I agreed. That baby, you, had that crown on your tiny head. They told me that the _Kako_ is coming for you and that you must be hidden from him so that you could survive."

"_Kako_?" I asked.

"_Kako _literally translates to evil, and he's proud of the fact that everyone calls him that. He's a spirit, an evil spirit that would do anything to come back to life. You're his last piece. If he finds you, he will kill you and suck your soul into him, causing him to be stronger and more powerful than ever. He will keep sucking souls out of everyone, until he finds you. Your soul is what is keeping him from coming back to life."

"What would he do when he comes back to life?"

"_If_ he comes back to life, he would destroy everything. It could be the end of the world. He would be so powerful that even the best of the Dark Warriors couldn't stop him."

"Who are the Dark Warriors?"

"They are the ones who protect everyone from harm, every single one." She paused for dramatic effect. "You're a part of them too, Brittany."

"What? Me? But, I'm just Brittany."

"You _are_ a Dark Warrior. Well, you're not just any Dark Warrior. You're their princess."

The world tilted to the right, then left, and before long, my vision clouded, and then everything went blank.

The next day at school, I felt so empty. It was like the old full-of-life Brittany was gone and an emptiness has taken over.

"What's up with you today?" Kayla questioned me during lunch on our table in the cafeteria, twirling her long blond hair around her finger.

Rachel patted my hand. "Isn't it your actual birthday today? Shouldn't you be happy?"

"I'mfine." _Not_. "I'm just tired, that's all." I explained.

Kayla shrugged. "Whatever you say." She knew very well that something was wrong. But I couldn't tell her that I'm the Dark Warrior Princess, even if I thought it was ridiculous too. It would just be too weird.

"Hey, Brit, I hope you're fine enough to go to Burger Bar later today." Rachel asked, cutting the hard steak with a pathetic plastic knife.

"Of course I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it for anything." I smiled. Kayla, Rachel and I have been going to Burger Bar every Thursday since the start of the school term. It was what we did every week to catch up as Thursday was the only day that Kayla didn't have cheer practice, Rachel didn't have basketball training, and I didn't have archery practice.

Kayla jerked her chin at the entrance of the cafeteria. "Who's that guy?"

Rachel and I looked at where Kayla was staring at. I was struck speechless. It was _him_. He was wearing a pair of Bermudas and a white t-shirt. Even in casual attire, he was _hot_. Rachel recognized him. "He's new. I saw him in my Math class." Rachel paused and racked her brain for his name.

"Stefan Maude." A deep voice behind me said. I turned, and gasped. I was staring into very green eyes.

I regained my composure and smiled at him. "Hi," I chirped, "Would you like to join us?"

Stefan took a seat next to me and placed his tray on the table. He leaned closer to me and whispered, "Happy birthday, Brittany."

I blushed and thanked him, trying not to make a fool out of myself. The way he said my name… It was wonderful.

Kayla cleared her throat and introduced herself and she did something shocking. She invited Stefan to Burger Bar later this evening.

And he, surprisingly, agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Can I have your order, please?" the waitress of Burger Bar prompted. The 5 of us; Rachel, Stefan, Kayla, Kayla's boyfriend Keith, and I, gave the waitress our orders and she quickly left.

"So, Stefan," Kayla started, turning towards the handsome boy sitting beside me. "How do you like North Cross High so far?"

Stefan said, in his deep voice, "It's great. Everyone's been extremely nice to me, especially you guys." He grinned at each of us. I couldn't help but notice that his eyes lingered on mine for a few more seconds than the others. It made my insides melt, especially when he had only one dimpled cheek. _So cute!_

"Hey," Keith called. "You should probably think of joining the football team." Keith Highland, star football quarterback of North Cross High, was the most popular guy in the school and it wasn't surprising that Kayla was dating him because he was also quite handsome. With his sandy blond hair, blue eyes and perfect white teeth, Kayla and Keith were the most perfect couple in the school.

Stefan shook his head. "Football's not really my thing."

"The food has arrived!" Rachel announced dramatically. The waitress piled the food on the square table and we gladly dug in. The burgers at Burger Bar were delicious and incredibly unhealthy, but whatever. We ate and talked and had a lot of fun. I got to know Stefan a little bit better, and luckily, I didn't make a fool out of myself in front of him.

When it was time to go, Kayla and Keith went off first, probably for some snuggling quality time. Rachel got a ride from her mother but her mom was so uptight, she wouldn't let me carpool with them. Usually, I always got a ride from my mom, but she was working overtime today, so I was about to go off towards the bus stop when Stefan reached for me. "Where are you going?" he demanded.

"Home," I said, incredulous.

Stefan gripped my right hand and adjusted his messenger bag on his right shoulder. His hand was large and rough, and I felt strangely comfortable holding his hand. "I'll send you home."

I was about to argue when he suddenly ran, pulling me along. I ran with him and felt impossibly free, as though I wasn't the Dark Guardian Princess, as though my whole life wasn't a lie, as though my perfect life would never crash down on me, as though there would never be an end to the world, as though Stefan would hold my hand forever. Abruptly, he stopped. We weren't anywhere near my house and I was already panting. Stefan looked perfectly at ease.

"Why did you do that?" Still panting, I bent and held my knees, trying to catch my breath.

He made a face. "Do what?" He was chuckling to himself. My face must have looked pretty red right then. I pouted.

I ignored his delicious laugh. "Let's get a bus back." I stomped past him and he casually walked by my side.

Then, I felt my whole body go cold and then heat, like fire, rushed into me, followed by another sick cold fear. That cold fear struck me in the stomach. Then, fire came to release me of that pain. It was like being stuck in a hot-and-cold tornado. I felt my knees go weak as I landed on my hands and knees, trying to make sense of this feeling. The cold got to me again and then I saw a black figure, like a man, lash out at me. I curled into a ball as he attacked me, again and again, and I felt so hopeless, like I could die on the spot. Another feeling crawled up my back then, and that feeling was horrible, like I was being put into a cold refrigerator for 3 years, without coming out. I felt my eyes close, but I forced it to remain open. Something told me that if I let go and closed my eyes, I wouldn't feel the pain anymore, but I would never open my eyes ever again.

"Brittany!" My name sounded muffled. I wanted to shout out and make the whole world feel my pain, but I couldn't move. I was frozen there, in fear and in pain. My name was called out again, and something scratched at my face. A tear of pain leaked out of my eye. The black figure was still torturing me, forcing me to die. I didn't want to. I didn't want to die.

I thought of my beautiful mother, the one who cared for me for sixteen years. She wasn't the best mother in the world, but she was my mother, and nothing could ever change that. I remembered the time when I was five, I went back home from kindergarten without making a friend and I cried to her about it, but she assured me that she would always be my friend, my best friend. Maybe if I thought of her, of her smile, her warmth, the pain would be tolerable.

It was. Slowly, my mom's smile and warmth overpowered my pain and fear. And soon, I didn't feel a thing, but heard the figure screaming in pain. _Hah. Take that! Now you know how I feel, fucker. Don't touch me ever again, you fucking bastard._ My thoughts were vulgar, and the black figure got the message. He turned and fled, leaving me bleeding on the ground. And slowly, I let myself go. Let my eyes close. Nothing could harm me anymore, just for tonight, I was safe.

"Oh my god," I heard my mom exclaim. "Brittany! What in the world happened to you?" And then her mom instinct kicked in. "And what are you doing in a boy's arms?" I had to smile at that, but it came out like a grimace. Stefan was carrying me, bridal-style and had ran all the way to my house, with a bleeding me. How he knew the way was beyond me. My mom began to panic, like I knew she would. "What're you standing there, come in, put her on the couch," commanded my mother. Stefan looked at me and I shrugged. He followed my mom's orders and I immediately frowned when he let go of me. "Go get cleaned up!" she commanded again. Stefan jumped to follow her orders.

I giggled, then immediately clutched my chest in pain.

"Oh, Brittany, baby…" she began, looking worried and panicked at the same time. "What happened to you?" She touched my unscratched cheek.

"There was this man—" I started and bit my lip in pain. I couldn't go on. Talking hurt like hell.

Stefan, coming out of the bathroom, surprised me once again. "_Kako_," he spat the name of evil. My mother gasped. He turned to me. "You were dealing with _Kako, _Brittany."

"But, I—" I winced. My mom shushed me and turned to the phone to call for a doctor. I endured the pain and softly asked Stefan, "How did you know about _Kako_?"

He stroked my hair. The gesture was so simple, yet so intimate. Excitement coursed through me, even though I was badly injured. "It's pretty simple, actually," his green eyes flashed. "I'm a Dark Warrior."


End file.
